I'll Be Home For Christmas
by BarbP1
Summary: This is a continuation of my Thanksgiving Reunion story. Ross and Rachel are at odds. Will they resolve their problems over the Holiday Season. Read on and find out. R&R.
1. C1 Starting Over

_As promised, this is a continuation from my "Thanksgiving Reunion" fic. It is Christmas 2005 and Ross and Rachel find themselves at odds._

**_Story: I'll Be Home For Christmas _**

**_Chapter 1: Starting Over_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Where do you want this chair Rachel?" Ross mournfully inquired while moving the last piece of furniture into Rachel's new apartment. Rachel looked up from her unpacking and pointed to an empty spot in the corner. Rachel then watched as the man she still loved, placed the chair into her instructed location. Ross and Rachel had tried to make their relationship work; however, it soon became evident they were both too set in their ways and beliefs to make the relationship work. Ross wanted a companion to come home to that cooked, kept up the apartment and produced babies. With Rachel still working full time that left little time to fulfill those needs. Consequently they could not agree on a compromise, so again they decided to go their seperate ways.

"Well, I guess this it is, anything more you need?" Rachel feeling a lump in her throat, nodded. "Ok then, I'll be off." Ross took a deep breath as he sadly looked back observing Rachel moving around her new apartment. As he closed the door he noted she had placed the Holiday Wreath they had purchased together on her front door. Sadly, memories of what they had shared together were becoming just that. Memories.

After Ross left, Rachel fell on the couch and began to sob uncontrollably. Why could they never work their relationship out? Why?

Professor Geller drained of grading term tests; laid down his pen amongst the scattered papers. He leaned over and rubbed his tired eyes. Recently, he had been spending more hours at the campus…it kept his mind occupied. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the window and pushed open the blinds. Holiday in Greenwich Village was in full swing. Colorful Christmas lights on the traditional forty-five-foot tree, framed by the arch in Washington Park, lit up the park. Village carolers were warming the air while storefront Santa's, rang their bells in hope of a donation. In the background the Empire State building was lit up in blue lights. Ross walked over to his desk and sat down. A framed picture of Rachel and Emma stared back at him. Saddened, he left his office and went home to his empty apartment.

A nervous Rachel entered the upscale _Bergdorf Goodman_ store. Rachel aware she needed a better paying job to live in the lifestyle her and Emma had become accustomed to, had applied for the position of Assistant Buyer in the women's section of this upscale store. "Ms. Green?" A middle aged impeccably dressed woman stood before Rachel. Rachel lived in fashion, however; this woman was indeed a fashion icon…not a tuck or hair out of place. Her upscale attire included a lightweight wool gabardine skirt matched with a silk blouse. Rachel nervously replied, "Yes."

"My name is Jill Harris and I am the head buyer for the women's section", Jill informed her as she held out her hand in acquaintance. "Will you follow me please?"

Rachel followed Jill into her office. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ms. Green, you have quite an impressive resume. What I would like to know from you is why you want this job?"

Rachel feeling a lump in her throat knew she needed to come up with a good convincing answer if she wanted to get the job.

"Well, first; I love the fashion business; second, I have always felt a strong connection with purchase and sale of merchandise in direct aid to the buyer; third, I like the versatility of the buyer such as authorizing payment of goods, verifying stock and being out on the floor working with the customers.

Jill picked up Rachel's resume, "Scanning over your resume which is quite impressive, I noticed you were a buyer for Louis Vuitton and Ralph Lauren. You are aware this job would be a step down?"

"Yes I'm aware of that. Jill, first; previously my job was more diversified, not centered around Women's fashion." Rachel leaned over and began speaking in a more emphatic manner, "Jill, the main reason I would like this job is due to my desire to work and improve women's dress attire, mainly the Working Woman. This job will give me that opportunity to put forth ideas and expand that feature in the fashion world."

"Good answers. When would you like to start?"

After it sank in what Jill had just informed her she ecstatically stood up grabbed her hand, practically breaking it off, "Thank you Jill...Oh, Thank you."

To finish up the brisket recipe, Rachel poured in the wine. They were having a holiday dinner at work tomorrow and she decided it was time she tried her hand at cooking again. It was easier when Ross wasn't leaning over her instructing her every move. Ross…she hated to admit, she missed him more each day. Maybe if she had him over for dinner…she pushed the idea out of her head and went back to her cooking.

Rachel put Emma down for the night and tucked her in. "Mommy, why isn't Daddy around?

Rachel wasn't expecting that question so soon. "Well, Em's, Daddy is just really busy right now. You know he still loves you."

Emma grabbed a hold of her bear and closed her eyes, "Mommy, I miss him."

Rachel pulled her daughter into her arms, "I know sweetie, I miss him too."

"More eggnog Professor Geller", Tina, NYU's President's svelte petite Administrative Assistant offered.

"Yes, thank you." As Ross took the glass he noticed how attractive she was.

"So, Professor, where's Rachel?" Tina replied in a somewhat flirty manner.

Ross bent his head, "We're not together anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Since I'm through serving, would you care to take a walk through the park; enjoy the holiday scenery?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Rachel removed her holiday dish from the _Longaberger_ basket and placed it on the festive table. As she stood back up the room began spinning. She located a chair and sat down.

"Are you alright Rachel, you look sort of pale?"

"It just hit me…excuse me", Rachel put her hand over her mouth and ran straight to the bathroom where she lost everything she had eaten the past twenty four hours.

* * *

To be continued 


	2. C2 Christmas Gift

_The final chapter of my Christmas Story. Sorry it is so late. Hope you enjoy._

_**C2: A Christmas Gift**_

* * *

Rachel stood up and took a deep breath. The feeling of nausea had began to pass. Perhaps she had eaten something that had not agreed with her. Just as she gained enough composure enough to go back to the party, she opened the restroom door before everything went black. 

"Rachel Green?" The voice sounded miles away as Rachel opened her eyes as an EMT rolled her through the door of the hospital.

As they wheeled her into an Emergency waiting room Rachel began coming out of her somewhat inebriated state and mumbled, "What happened to me?"

"Ms. Green, you passed out at work", the youthful EMT replied as he handed the medical papers over to the attending nurse who began to question her.

Rachel began thinking back to her last memory…she was in the bathroom…opened the door……..As she was being formally questioned by the nurse, an attractive gray haired middle-aged Emergency doctor walked through the door. He conversed with the EMT while scanning hastily through her written chart, "Hm…Rachel, I'm Doctor Ferris. Are you aware of where you are?" The Doctor inquired in a calm compassionate manner.

Rachel began to sob uncontrollably and spoke through tears, "Yes, I'm in a hospital."

"That's alright, I didn't mean to upset you. Would you agree to running a few tests?"

Rachel wiping away tears; took a deep breath and nodded.

About 20 minutes later, a frantic disheveled Ross flew into the room, "Rachel, are you alright? They called me at work and reported that they were taking you to the hospital."

Rachel seeing the so familiar face; suddenly began to sob, "They ran some tests and will get back to me with the results. I'm beginning to feel better. It could be just a touch of the flu."

Shortly Dr. Ferris entered the room carrying the results of her test. Noticing Ross' presence he inquired, "Are you a friend of Ms Green's?"

Ross replied in a defensive manner, "YES, I'm a friend."

Rachel reached across and grabbed Ross' hand, "It's ok."

Ross, angry and upset, that he had upset her found a chair and sat down.

Dr. Ferris pulled up a stool next to Rachel's gurney, "Ms. Green, I hope this is happy news for you."

Rachel becoming apprehensive immediately turned her head, her eyes widening, "What?"

"Ms. Green, you're pregnant."

Ross and Rachel stunned by the news sat there speechless for five minutes.

After the news sunk in, Ross walked over to the gurney and took her hand and informed her in a joking manner, "Well Rach, we did it again. How do you feel about being pregnant?"

Rachel grabbed Ross' hand and looked up at him and smiled, "There is no doubt; I'm having this baby."

Relived, a smile spread across Ross' face as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her hand, "Dr. Ferris, said you are released to go home. Would you and Emma care to stay with me until you feel comfortable being on your own." Rachel nodded in agreement.

Ross guided Rachel into the apartment, where only a few weeks previous, they had lovingly shared together. Rachel, emotionally and physically drained, carefully sat down on the familiar sofa. Looking around at the familiar atmosphere, Rachel began to question what had really happened to drive them apart.

Ross laid the keys on the coffee table and took his place beside her, "Would you care for something to eat?"

Rachel still a bit nauseous; shook her head. Ross smiled, "Ok, I understand."

Rachel tucked Emma's blanket closer around her before she leaned over and placed a small kiss on her soft cheek. She stirred a bit before turning over in bed. Their four-year old daughter who mirrored her mother in looks, had grown so much this past year. In eight-hours she would be sliding out of bed ready to go for the day, however; now she looked so quiet and peaceful. Rachel smiled as she turned out the light and softly closed the door.

Rachel, feeling the need for sleep, closed the book she was reading and placed it on the bed stand. She rubbed her eyes as she shut off the light. Laying her head on the pillow the only noise she heard was the usual street noise. Thoughts from the day ran through her mind. Passing out at work, the hospital and news of her pregnancy…where in the end would this all go? Her first though automatically went to Ross. What had really caused their breakup this time? She knew Ross had been raised in a different type of home than she had. The Geller house promoted family values and responsibility, where her household had been dysfunctional in either of those modes. The values her parents promoted were based more around things and social standing…very little setting around the table for family meals. Rachel suddenly realized that most of their problems stemmed their different family values and backgrounds. What of those values did she want for Emma and the new child on the way? She knew she wanted a family atmosphere for them, but she also wanted her children to be responsible and take pride in social activities. If all of that would take place, Rachel knew she would have to work part-time. Above all, would it be possible for her and Ross to reach a compromise? Only time would tell.

Ross stood in the kitchen and emptied out the coffee maker. Pangs in his stomach informed him he needed something to eat. He walked over and opened the refrigerator door and spotted the dish that Rachel had made for the holiday get-together. He opened the lid. She had made his favorite holiday dish, Brisket. He sat the dish down on the table and sliced off a few strips and sat them in the microwave. To finish up the meal, he poured some wine and warmed up some potatoes. He sliced through the brisket and took a bite. He couldn't believe it. Rachel had done an ace job on the recipe.

Rachel opened her eyes as the morning ray's filtered through the window. She looked over at the clock. It was 10:30 am. She had really slept in. After taking a shower she pushed open the door to Emma's room. Her bed was made and she was nowhere around.

Rachel went into the kitchen and found a note lying on the table. _Emma and I went to the park. Will be back shortly. BTW, your Brisket was delicious. Love, Ross. _

Rachel's pride swelled somewhat. Her reputation of not being a serious cook was fading into the background. Perhaps she could practice on one recipe at a time…she stood back and took a deep breath…slow down.

Ross watched as Emma played on the swings. It felt good to have her around. He loved her so much.

Rachel being pregnant put a new light on their relationship. He was happy with the news, however; the concern for what was in the future between him and Rachel put a damper on the situation. He knew he loved her and he so wanted a family. If he showed some patience perhaps it would work out. Suddenly, he wanted to go home. Go home to Rachel. "Emma, time to go."

As Rachel put the final touches on her hair, the phone rang. Before she could get to the phone the answering machine picked up the message, "Ross, this is Tina. Are we still on for tonight?"

Rachel stood there in shock and anger. Here she was thinking about a compromise and he was DATING? Rachel stormed into the bedroom she had spent the night in and threw her suitcase on the bed. She half-hazardly threw her clothes into the suitcase. She then marched into Emma's room and grabbed her belongings throwing them into the case. She shut the suitcase with such force that it almost broke.

"Rachel, we're home." Ross announced as they walked through the door. Silence.

"Rach?"

Rachel forcefully walked into the living room and slammed the suitcase on the couch.

Ross surprised by her sudden outburst stood there not knowing how to react, "Wait…where are you going?"

Rachel looked over at him with fire in her eyes, "Back to the apartment."

Ross still confused walked closer to her and softly inquired, "Why…what's going on?"

Rachel embarrassed that she was jealous, had a hard time trying to explain herself, "Uh…Ross, are you seeing someone?"

Ross looked downward. This dilemma reminded him of their first breakup. This time however he had not slept with anyone. Ross walked over and took Rachel's hand, "I am meeting someone tonight, but the truth is, I really don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

Rachel softened by his remark began to tear up, "Ross, when are we going to stop being stupid?"

Ross put his arms around her and pulled her towards him leaned over and kissed her like he had never done before. It felt so right. Rachel stroked his hair while returning the kiss. As they broke apart Rachel looked over at the decorated holiday tree in the corner of the apartment.

It was Christmas, and she was at last, home.

* * *

**The End**

I may write a continuation of this story based on Valentine's Day.


End file.
